A common type of automated banking machines used by consumers is an automated teller machine (“ATM”). ATMs enable customers to carry out banking transactions. Banking transactions carried out using ATMs may include the dispensing of cash, the making of deposits, the transfer of funds between accounts and account balance inquiries. The types of banking transactions a customer can carry out are determined by the capabilities of the particular banking machine and the programming of the machine of the institution operating the machine. For purposes of this disclosure an automated banking machine shall be deemed to include any machine that may be used to carry out transactions involving transfers of value.
Automated banking machines may be useful because they perform banking functions in a generally rapid and reliable manner. However there are situations where machines must go out of service for preventative maintenance or remedial service. In such cases it is desirable to enable an authorized servicer to complete the maintenance activity as expeditiously as possible. This task is desirably done by enabling ready access to the interior of the machine by authorized servicers while minimizing the risk of unauthorized access by criminals.
In order to carry out the variety of transactions, certain components of the ATM must work in coordinated movement. During servicing or replenishment activities, components must be moved from an operational position to a service position. In order to restore the ATM to an operational condition, the components must be properly re-installed to prevent malfunctions such as sheet jams. In order to achieve the goal of expeditious servicing of ATMs, it is necessary to provide mechanisms to direct and ensure proper realignment of components.
Thus there exists a need for automated banking machines with improved properties related to handling financial instrument sheets, security, and service capabilities.